Pairing Langka No 2
by Daimaki
Summary: Tanpa sepengetahuan para G-8 ternyata mereka harus memairingkan para pairing langka apapun usahanya. Dengan usaha dan keringat apakah usaha mereka berhasil atau terpaksa memakan scone paling enak buatan Al-chan. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing Langka No. 2

Al-chan: Ah terimakasih dulu sama para author yang ada di Facebook yang tergabung dalam group~~ Kalian semua bikin gue ada ide cemerlang yang lebih cemerlang dari lampu 100 watt.

Mello: Dasar... =.="

Al-chan: Ya sudah aku mau nulis dulu nih... Kayaknya asik ya kalau semuanya dimasukkan kalau begitu let's go ;9

Mello: Ok ayo let's go to the story right?

Al-chan: Yup~~~ ^.^

Disclainer: Ah punya Hidekaz Himaruya ya kan pa? *sok-sokan jadi anaknya...

Warning: Pairing super langka, OC, OOC, dan typo serta yang lainnya...

..EXTREME..

Pagi yang cerah dimana para nation sedang berbagi (berebut) kamar mandi, dan nation kita Indonesia sedang asik terlelap dalam mimpi. Saat ini juga sepertinya para G-8 sedang akan mengadakan pertemuan dimana mereka yang kaya saja yang datang. Kini pun biasanya Al-chan sedang stress gara-gara pelajaran sekolah berbahasa inggris.

Ok hiraukan kalimat terakhir, kali ini para nation yaitu G-8 sedang meminjam ruangan pertemuan yang mengambil tempat di Indonesia. Bukan di negara mereka sendiri, sepertinya dengan alasan jalan-jalan ke sebuah pulau tropis yang namanya Bali pulau dewata atau surga para peselancar. Namun hal yang mereka dapatkan adalah gedung yang panas di tengah kota Jakarta yang padat.

"Hiaaa, kenapa HERO yang keren ini harus kepanasan cuma demi menghadiri rapat tak penting kayak gini?" tanya si Amerika sambil mengunyah burger triple meatnya.

"Dan kau tahu tempat yang panas membuatku ingin semakin merape kalian semua...," kata Prancis dengan agak menyebalkan juga sih... klo dibilangnya ke Al-chan bakal gue gebukin..

"Ah mestinya gue bawa teh dingin sekalian kalau tau panas gini," kata si Inggris tentu menikmati teh panasnya yang tak pernah turun 1 derajat sekalipun.

"Wuaaaa maaf tuan-tuan acnya katanya lagi diperbaiki jadi gak bisa dinyalakan," kata Indonesia membungkuk minta maaf.

"Gapapa kok~~ da, lebih nyaman daripada di Rusia," kata Rusia yang biasanya di udara yang dingin malah lebih baik dibilang dingiiiiiiiiin.

"...," Japan sedang asik bermain dengan kucing peliharaannya dan komodo Indonesia.

"Veee kembalikan pastaku veee," kata Italy mengejar monyet yang mencuri pastanya yang menjadi persiapan setiap saat dan setiap keadaan. Sepertinya bagi Italy hidup tanpa pasta adalah hidup tanpa impian deh... =.=".

"Woi! Elo elo elo bisa diem gak seeeeh gue yang sekseh ini aja bisa diem... Ini kan pertemuan masa pada maen seeeeh?" tanya Jerman kelihatannya OOC juga melihat para nation lain.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks, daritadi aku malah udah diem kok gak diperhatiin, ya kan kumakichi?" kata nation ehm... Kanada kan...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya si Kumajirou.

"Kanada...," kata si Kanada makin terpuruk dengan ketidaktahuan peliharaannya sendiri. Ok mari kita balik ke tempat dimana seharusnya penghuni G-8 kini telah pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing (emang kebun binatang?). Dan terlihat wajah-wajah lesu nan minder dari semua mata yang memandang, bukan hanya itu saja Indonesia saja sudah kabur ke rumahnya yang sejuk dengan ac didalamnya.

Dan dimulailah pertarungan kata-kata para G-8 sekalian, dengan doa bersama sesuai agama masing-masing.

siiiiiing... (ceritanya hening sejenak)

Nah dimulai dengan surat-surat menjenuhkan dari para penggemar G-8 dan surat-surat kerja yang memang sudah harus dikerjakan oleh para nation kita tercinta ini. Nah terlihat tumpukan surat setinggi yah gak tinggi-tinggi amat cuma 2 meter (w t h).

"Surat pertama dari pemerintah (buang), surat kedua dari penggemar biasa (buang lagi), surat ketiga dari DPR (buang lagi), dan ada lagi dari penggemar baru (buang lagi)," kata Amerika melihat suratnya.

"Da... (buang semua suratnya dan langsung bakar) cuma surat penggemar da...," kata Rusia hampir berkolkolkol ria dengan laknatnya.

"Hehehehe lucu semua suratnya veee, tapi kayaknya Italy gak butuh deh... (mengikuti jejak Rusia pada suratnya)," kata Italy dengan senyuman polos nan tak berdosa.

"...," Jepang kini sedang asik membaca suratnya dengan diam diatas meja dan tidak mengikuti jejak Rusia dan Italy pada suratnya sendiri.

"...," ternyaja Jerman mengikuti jejak Jepang yaitu membaca suratnya satu persatu tanpa satu katapun terlewatkan.

"Hehehehe ternyata banyak yang pengen dirape abang France ini," kata Prancis sok padahal gak ada satupun fangirl atau fanguy kasih surat cuma ada surat negara doang.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks ternyata wlopun aku invisible masih ada yang perhatiin aku," kata Kanada senang walaupun ternyata cuma tugas negara dan sedikit fanguy sih yang ngirim surat.

"...," ternyata Inggrispun mengikuti jejak Jepang dan Jerman walaupun sedikit cenat-cenut ditanyai gimana mempertebal bulu alis matanya (Al-chan juga mau tau...).

Begitulah kira-kira pendapat mereka saat membaca surat sampai mereka membaca surat dari Al-chan sendiri...

Hi nation G-8

Gue pengen elo-elo semua melakukan 1 hal...

gampang kok ^.^

cuma pasangin para nation ini, pairingnya ada di halaman 2

Yang gak mau harap siap-siap aja sih...

Abisnya Al-chan baru aja belajar bikin sconenya Inggris...

Yang gak mau makan minimal memairingkan 2 pairing

Ya sudah See you later

Al-chan 456

"Heeee, kita semua dan juga HERO ini harus melakukan hal yang tidak penting ini? Klo nggak bakal makan buatan Al-chan!" kata si Amerika dan juga yang lain bahkan Jepang juga kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Seinget gue..., gue blum ngajarin masakin scone gue deh... Apa udah ya?" Inggris mulai berpikir dengan kemampuan ala kadarnya ditemani dengan segelas teh panas yang dari tadi udah gak abis-abis, bawa 1 baskom kale.

"Da..., kenapa diajarin si Inggris da," kata Rusia udah deh enek ama makanan buatan Inggris yang bisa membuat korbannya masuk rumah sakit 1 bulan penuh.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi Al-chan sudah membawa masuk scone buatan sendiri ke meja Inggris dan pengennya sih mengiranya makan buatannya sendiri padahal bukan. Doain biar beneran dimakan Inggris dan sehat selalu(?).

"Ah sekarang siapa mau makan scone buatanku dulu," kata Inggris menyerahkan sconenya ke arah seluruh arah namun terlihat wajah-wajah tak mau rugi langsung menggelengkan kepala secara cepat dengan hentakan 3/4. "Ya sudah aku makan dulu ya...," kata Inggris dan diulangi dengan jatuhnya Inggris ke lantai dengan mulut berbusa dan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa yang membuat makanan ini?" tanya Amerika panik ukenya tercinta harus mengalami kekejaman seperti ini.

"Lihat tuh di piringnya," kata Jepang tenang padahal dalam hati hurai-hurai akhirnya bisa ngomong juga.

Hehehe korban 1

Makanya lakukan dong

hehehe itu buatan Al-chan ada yang gak mau ikut

Al-chan masih punya banyak kok

Ok selamat bermain ^.^

"Sepertinya kita emang dipaksa deh..., ya sudah ayo mulai dari yang pertama," kata Jepang lagi dan membuka halaman ke-2 dari surat yang ada di atas dengan nama...

"ScotlandxIndonesia"

"Ya sudah ayo kita mulai permainan konyol ini," kata Jerman agak sebal dengan perintahnya.

"Heh si tsundere Scotland emang mau sama Indonesia yang pemalas?" tanya Inggris mulai sweetdrop dan mulai mengerjakan hal yang seharusnya pekerjaanya.

~TBC~

Al-chan: hehehe segini dulu lumayanlah dapet daripada gak sama sekali betulkan?

Mello: Ya sudah aku minta reviewnya cukup klik yang warna biru...

Al-chan: Aku masih buka kok request pairing langkanya... bye-bye see you tomorow...


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing Langka No 2

Sugoi... hi semuanya kembali lagi ke cerita gaje yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dan oh ya... daze aku tutup aja deh requesnya udah ampe 13 (klenger sendiri klo diurutin beneran)

Mello: Makanya udah tau banyak makin dibikin banyak =.="

Al-chan: Kukirakan tambahannya gak terlalu banyak cuma 1-2an ternyata 3-4an ada =3=

Mello:Yo wes ayo kita mulai ceritanya nanti malah curcol tanpa batas... =.="

Al-chan: Up to me... =v=

Disclainer: Milik PAPA *ngaku-ngaku jadi anaknya Himaruya sempai*

Warning: Ah pairnya banyak yang biasa boyxgirl dan sedikit yang boyxboy

..EXTREME..

Kembali di hari yang panas dan terik, dimana matahari bersinar dengan sangat menyengat di bawah dunia yang sedang kelelahan. Tentu bukan biasa kalau author kita ini kekurangan ide untuk memulai dan mengakhiri cerita yang dengan tidak elitnya memulai cerita (curcol on). Namun di sebuah tempat ber-ac di Amerika mereka sedang memikirkan bagaimana dapat memasangkan Skotlandia dan Indonesia tanpa ketahuan oleh Belanda dkk yang cinta mati ama 2 nation tersebut. Dan tentu karena bulan ini bulan berkah bagi yang beragama muslim (kecuali gw) tentu dengan tenangnya mereka berusaha menikmati setetes air yang tertinggal di botol kosong mereka.

"Sialan! Susah tau mendekatkan Skotlandia dan Nesia kalau ada Belanda yang selalu mengganggu," Inggris mulai cenat-cenut karena tehnya diambil orang.

"Tenang saja HERO akan membantu siapa pun yang letih lesuh tak berdaya... Tapi gw bukan MAK COMBLANG," si Amerika menekankan pada kata mak comblangnya.

"Tapi nanti kita disuruh makan itu makanan haram (scone laknat buatan Al-chan) loh mon cheriii," kata Prancis dengan sok lebai yang menggetarkan para jiwa yang sedang tidak sabar dalam mengkalkulasikan waktu yang digunakan dalam mendekatkan Indonesia dan Skotlandia.

"Veeee kita buat saja festival PASTAAAA," Italy yang tumben-tumbennya perkataannya mendatangkan ide cemerlang ke para nation yang letih lemah lesu dan menanggung beban berat datanglah pada Al-chan #geplaked.

Mulailah lampu-lampu 5 watt bermunculan dari para nation yang mendengar kata-kata yang dikemukakan oleh Italy dengan tidak disadari oleh si pengucapnya sendiri. Maka mereka saling tersenyum ke arah satu sama lain dengan tenangnya dan memandang Italy sambil tersenyum tentu Rusia selalu tersenyum betul kan?

"Oke HERO punya ide cemerlang sekarang!" kata Amerika dengan mengangkat bantal burgernya karena itulah cara untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu akan burger yang hanya boleh dimakannya setelah jam 6 sore.

"Ayo kita bandingkan ide kita dulu," kata Jepang yang diangguki oleh semua anggota tentu hampir ditolak oleh Amerika sendiri.

"Shit diem lo... #nunjuk Amerika, biasanya sih kalau cowok Skotlandia itu keras kepalanya ituloh yang bikin cewek sebel ama dia, tapi kadang sangat ramah kalau moodnya baik sih," kata Inggris yang diam-diam juga menjadi negara yang paling gak disukai oleh cewek di negara lain (aku liat webnya yg mau bilang aj nanti aku kasi tau asal login).

"Ah ya Inggris, kau tahu kalau cowok di Indonesia sukanya ama yang baik dan murah senyum," kata Indonesia sendiri yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyum menggandeng tangan Skotlandia yang juga ikutan tersenyum.

"Kenapa gue gak pernah diperhatiin," kata Kanada yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi meja ujung, sungguh kasian sekali dia.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya ketakutan melihat Skotlandia yang sudah siap dengan kapak lochaber yang lumayan besar dan Indonesia dengan bambu runcingnya memandangi mereka dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Andai mesemua reka bukan tipe tsundere akut pasti sudah dihajar berjamaah oleh semua anggota para G-8.

"Kalian pengen masangin gue ama Skotlandia ya...," kata Indonesia dengan sengaja m enjadi kalimat berita yang tak berarti.

Al-chan: Bukan hanya Scotlandia tapi sama Romano, trus sama Ireland, trus sama Portugal, sama yang lainnya yang Al-chan gak bisa inget dan juga ama Belarus ya...

"Buset lo, gue trus nasipnya gimana?" kata Indonesia yang sudah klenger ngeliatin daftar di atas, kalau bukan Al-chan pasti bakal digorok deh dan jadi sate panggang madu.

"Permisi boleh saya tanya? Indonesia itu gendernya apa ya?" kata Jepang yang meragukan gender yang dimiliki Indonesia.

Al-chan: cowok bukan? Klo nggak pasti aku gak bakal pairingin ama Belarus... #garuk-garuk kepala

'Yey gue mau euy jadi pasangannya Indonesia,' kata Jepang dalam hati pastinya padahal luarnya sok cool.

"Ah Indonesia mau ikutan festival tidak, sekalian 17 agustusan nanti,da," kata Rusia tersenyum ke arah Indonesia yang siap siaga kapanpun juga.

"Bolehlah sekalian 17 agustusan kan~~?" kata Indonesia kepancing ama 17 agustusannya.

"Scotlandia kau ikut juga ya da..., awas kalau tidak," kata Rusia mengeluarkan death glarenya yang muktakhir yang dapat membuat semua nation angguk-angguk kecuali Belarus.

"Oke deh asal kalian juga ikut ya!" Skotlandia terasa seperti menyuruh deh bukan mengajak juga.

"Tentu saja tunggu di sini ya..." kata Amerika menyerahkan TimeLand yang bagian Little Way to Wonderland (bagi yang ingin tahu penjelasan pasti baca Kencan Pertama chapter 6). Setelah pemberian itu tentu saja Indonesia dan Skotlandia pulang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda karena pergi ke mana-mana.

Maka mereka kembali berkumpul dengan pikiran yang sama dan penyusunan bagaimana nantinya sampai malam hari dimana semua orang telah tertidur. Mereka terlihat mencatat dan membandingkan, bahkan Jepang yang pendiam tiba-tiba menjadi suka stress sendiri memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau merek gagal dalam melakukan pekerjaan pertama mereka. Rusia yang memang sejak dulu sudah senyum kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada.

"Akhirnya selesai, dan mereka mengerti kehadiranku lagi kumajirou," kata Kanada yang akhirnya bisa mengucapkan nama Kumajirou dengan tepat dan artikulasi yang tepat.

"Betul," kata Kumajirou yang seneng tuannya inget namanya dan Kanada juga bersyukur Kumajirou juga inget namanya.

"Huaaaa akhirnya selesai juga grumblegrumble," kata Amerika dengan memakan burger hasil nyolong dari dapur KFC (Ketherlanden Fun Club).

"Ah akhirnya semua selesai dan tentu diakhiri dengan teh berkualitas tinggi," si Arthur malah kini menyeduh teh dan meminumnya secara perlahan sambil mengagumi hasil karya mereka semua.

"Dengan ini Mon Cheri bisa grepe-grepe dengan tenang untuk kali ini," kata si Prancis yang membuat semua nation merinding kecuali ya tentu Rusia yang selalu senyum pepsodent dimanapun kapanpun juga.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan hari esok dengan mengerjakan tugas yang lebih benar," kata Jerman mulai berkomentar mengenai ketidak pentingan tugas pemberian Al-chan yang sudah menarik hatinya agar mereka terkenal.

"Pasta come to Italia," kata Italia makin OOC gara-gara tugas pertama hampir selesai.

"Besok saya bisa mengerjakan doujinshi dan pekerjaan negara tanpa harus ketakutan dalam memakan makanan yang tidak layak," kata Jepang mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Besok bisa tenang da~~," kata Rusia tenang dan tersenyum menyukai akhir yang selalu bahagia.

Esok harinya merupakan ajang tempur bagi para G-8 untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta di TImeLand, taman ria yang terkenal dengan permainannya yang menegangkan dan menyenangkan para nation yang ada di dunia. Bahkan Palestina dan Israel di sini terlihat akur dan terlihat sebagai kaka adik yang sangat akur, Korsel dan Korutpun sedang tidak tonjos menonjos seperti waktu yang lampau (ingat penyerangan Korut ke Korsel).

"Duh kemana aja tuh anggota G-8," kata Skotlandia dan INdonesia sambil melihat jamnya masing-masing. Kira-kira sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu para anggota itu datang, bahkan Kanada yang invisible aja belum datang atau tidak terlihat malah~~~.

"HIks~~ hiks~~ betul gue udah dateng gak diajak kompromi nih," kata Kanada yang disambut oleh beruangnya Kumajirou.

"Siapa kau?" kata Kumajirou yang membuat hari-hari Kanada sama seperti masa-masa dulu.

"Kanada," si Kanada malah mojok di pojokan sampai para anggota G-8 lainnya datang menemui Indonesia dan Skotlandia.

Bukannya disambut dengan baik, malah para G-8 mendapat hujan lokal dari Indonesia dan Skotlandia yang paling sebel kalau mereka mesti menunggu terlalu lama. Dan terbentuklah es krim 1 tingkat di setiap kepala anggota G-8 padahal Kanada udah ada sejak 30 menit yang lalu mendapat pukulan juga.

"Ayo kita maen apa?" kata Indonesia bertanya pada mereka para G-8 yang sudah ngences ngeliatin gulali yang dimakan Indonesia.

"Ok kita main yang ini dulu," kata Amerika meneriakannya padahal udah tahu bakal digebukin ama petugas yang tidak sayang telinganya budeg dengan permanennya.

Maka mereka bermain hal-hal yang baru di sana, menjelajahi permainan demi permainan yang sebetulnya lebih pantas untuk anak kecil yang tidak boleh main ke taman selatan. Diawali dengan rumah kaca yang dilengkapi labirin yang dengan sengaja para G-8 membuat Indonesia dan Skotlandia menjadi partner, rumah miring dimana Jepang pura-pura mendorong Indonesia agar ditolong oleh Skotlandia, lalu ke perang bintang yang membuat Indonesia dan Skotlandia terpaksa harus berduaan (padahal dalam hati mereka setuju), dan permainan lainnya sampailah di biang lala (permainan favorit kalau capek, gak tau mau main apa)

"Jadi berpasangan ya..., yang terpilih gak boleh protes da...," kata Rusia melakukan aktingnya dengan baik (atau emang udah biasa) yang dengan sengaja memilih Indonesia dan Skotlandia untuk bersama di dalam satu biang lala.

"Oke jadi ayo Indonesia dan Skotlandia masuk duluan nih veee," kata Italia mendorong 2 insan tersebut masuk ke dalam biang lala dan menutupnya, tentu ditemani dengan kolkolan dari Rusia agar tidak berani untuk keluar. Maka pasrahlah si 2 insan dalam biang lala tersebut.

Sorepun datang matahari mulai terlihat tenggelam di ufuk barat, pemandangan indah yang biasanya terlihat romantis dimanapun dan kapanpun kondisinya.

"Ehm Indonesia, kau tahu rasanya kita dari tadi pagi selalu bersama membuatku...," kata-kata Skotlandia terhenti dan berubahlah warna wajah Skotlandia dari putih pucat menjadi kemerahan.

"Skotlandia kenapa dengan wajahmu, memerah ya...," Indonesia mulai iseng lagi dengan perkataannya.

"Bukan kok ini gara-gara terkena cahaya matahari sore yang kemerahan saja," kata Skotlandia lansung menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Indonesia yang makin membuat indonesia terkikik.

"Ah ya sudah lama ya tidak naik biang lala sama-sama sejak saat itu," kata Indonesia membayangkan saat Inggris menjadi tuannya, mereka selalu bermain bersama sampai dimarahin sama adiknya sendiri.

"Betul itu, kadang juga Wales dan Irlandia (iri) juga suka menggoda kita saat masih kecil dulu," kata Skotlandia makin memerah mukanya.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku... sama seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu," kata Indonesia tersenyum dengan latar kemerahan yang menyebabkan blushing parah dari Skotlandia melihat Indonesia yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis padahal dia cowok.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu sampai kapanpun," kata Skotlandia mencium Indonesia dengan lembut pada putaran akhir biang lala saat itu.

Nah mari kita kembali ke tempat para G-8 sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam memasangkan Indonesia dan Skotlandia di atas biang lala raksasa. Mereka bahkan terlihat hampir menangis bahagia karena tidak perlu memakan makanan laknat buatan Al-chan yang emang gak enak sih (kan Al-chan belum punya oven dan mikser).

"Aku juga pengen kayak gitu," kata Inggris menitikkan setetes air mata bahagia karena kakanya Skotlandia yang bujang akhirnya mendapapatkan kekasih hatinya.

"Aku bisa buatkan untukmu," kata Amerika dan merekapun ikut berciuman dengan pasti dan jelas secara cepat, tentu hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Jepang yang memotretnya dengan cepat pula.

Ternyata Indonesia dan Skotlandia kini datang ke arah para G-8 sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya orang yang pacaran, bahkan membuat para nation iri melihatnya. Namun sudah hal yang bagus mereka bisa membuat mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Maka tugas pertama dari Al-chan sempurna dengan nilai 100 dari para nation lain yang ikut menonton acara di tv..

G-8: 1

Esok harinya mereka kembali membuka siapa saja yang akan dipairingkan dengan siapa pada nomor ke-2. Dan yang menjadi ke-2 adalah...

RusiaxAustralia

Maka teparlah sudah para nation kecuali Rusia yang hanya berkolkol ria pengen mencingcang Al-chan yang tidak berdosa dan baik hati ini. Mungkin karena terlalu baik jadi tidak ada yang suka ya hehehe~~~.

T.b.C.

Al-chan: Hueeeee akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua ini... #berlinang air mata dan ingus kemana-mana.

Mello: Ini lap sana hapus tuh air mata + ingusnya jijik tau...

Al-chan: #pake lapnya Mello Nah ayo kita balas review yang tidak login tersebut...

Mello: OK yang pertama dari **Onewnew** ah ya thanks sudah review #nunduk 180 derajat apa segitu langkanya? #baru sadar sudah update loh~~~

Al-chan: Nah ini yang kedua dari **beyond birtday** ok requestnya ditampung dulu karena banyaknya yang memilih pasangan untuk Indonesia QwQ ~~

Mello: Aw Beyond hi~~ dah lama tak ketemu nanti reunian ya... #dilempar ke jurang

Al-chan: Ehem... ini sudah ku update... ^w^

Ok aku lanjutin lagi berhubung Mello sudah kulempar ke jurang, dari **Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project** wah mereview nih... ah silahkan khusus untuk anda pikir ya nanti kasi tau lagi klo udah tau pairingnya... thanks juga udah kasi tau susah emang bikin karakteristiknya... tapi gue pasti berusaha!

Ehm~~ selanjutnya dari **Auriellie Evans**, gapapa kok gak login...^w^, ah bilang aja minta IndoxIreland tapi ditampung dulu karena banyaknya permintaan jadiin Indoesia pasangannya. Ok deh sudah update nih...

Dan terakhir dari Mokakoshi aka Gothic girls ow mengenai Nesia kan saya buat 2 versi cewek dan cowok ^w^ jadi yagitu deh...¬.¬

Mello: Akhirnya gue bisa balik lagi...

Al-chan: terakhir aku mo ngadain polling nih buat jadi pasangan Nesia aka yang cewek (karena banyaknya permintaan)

a. RomanoxIndonesia

b. PortugalxIndonesia

c. IrlandiaxIndonesia

(permintaan dari Al-chan)

voting sebanyak-banyaknya kirim a/b/c/d (spasi) 15045 lalu dikasi di review... ^w^

Mello & Al-chan: aku minta pendapat dan reviewnya ya... .I


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing Langka No 2

Al-chan: Ah sudah ulang tahun ke 66 ayo kita lanjutkan MERDEKA ATAU MATI

Mello:Gak level amat sih ayo kita mulai ceritanya~~~~

Al-chan: Maaf kalau jadi hiatus padahal pengen ikut IHAFest malah gak ada ide sialan, udah gitu buat Indonesia aja gak ada...

Mello: Uda gak usah ngedumel deh kita MULAI sekarang ya... si Mamat (nama laptop) tuh udah kesel tuh...

Al-chan: YA udah diem dulu di sana Mello ada yang merasa aku ganti nama?

Mello: Diem lo...

Disclainer: Papa! #terus-terusan-ngaku-jadi-anak-Himaruya-Sempai

Dan juga gukguk kecil NekoMimiNyawNyaw...

Warning: Yaoi! ((Hidup Fujoshi!)), OOC, OC, dan OOT bisa saja terjadi...

- "Bicara biasa nih,"

- (Telepon)

_- Bicara ala Author_ (yang pake hp ini miring)

_E_X_T_R_E_M_E_

Pada pagi menjelang siang, ah sudah menjadi kebiasaan di Pak Beye presiden Indonesia untuk bernyanyi ria didepan para prajurit militer yang berdiri tegap dengan baik secara vertikal. Sedangkan hari ini para G-8 (ayo minus Rusia). Mereka sebetulnya garuk-garuk kepala mengenai pairing yang kata para nation termasuk Hungary itu bisa dijual dengan sangat mahal! Apalagi harus bareng pihak yang akan dipairingkan, pasti dia berusaha menolak...

Nah pagi itu seekor guguk sedang asik jalan-jalan dengan imut dan lincahnya.. _Gimana ya nasip G-8 ya liat ah sekalian ngebantuin, gue kan guguk paling baik sedunia._ Tapi sebelum bisa sampai di Gedung G-8nya malah sudah diangkat menjadi peliharaan oleh Jepang dan diberi nama Pochi, _ahya... namaku kan Al-chan. _Tapi dengan begini malah si guguk itu tidur di gendongan Jepang.

"Jepang kau sudah dapat ide belum agar si makhuk pipa itu keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin," kata Amerika memandang nyalar pada Ivan yang asik memainkan pipanya dengan kol-kolannya yang biasa.

"...," Jepang hanya mulai bermain dengan guguk kecil yang baru ia temukan sekalian diajak bermain dengan kucingnya. Ah kalau saja dia tuh tingkahnya kayak KorSel ah sudah deh langsung dibentak secara tiba-tiba.

_Napa elo semua gak ngundang Belarus aja sih rese pisan_ sebuah kalimat dari guguk kecil kita yang sedang bermain deng kucing peliharaan Jepang, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya cengok memandang guguk yang asik sendiri mencakar Rusia.

"Ayo telepon!" kata Amerika yang langsung didahului oleh pemuda Jerman kita... Ia dengan sigap memencet nomor walaupun tidak semudah itu untuk memencet tombol calling yang ada di bagian pojok kanan agak atas.

"Payah," kata Inggris yang langsung membuat Amerika gender bender jadi cewek ah ganti jadi Ameriki (ditabok FGnya Amerika).

"Kolkolkol memang seperti apa wajah si Australia sialan itu," kata Rusia mengeluarkan death glare yang cukup membuat sekelilingnya bergidik sampai sujud sembah dihadapannya yaitu Rusia.

"I...ini fotonya," kata Francis bergetar tentu fotonya Australia habis dipiiip ama Indonesia yang lagi mabok duren (pinjem karakternya Azayaka Freak) yang berubah 360 derajat dengan senyum semenya yang menggoda iman para uke yang melihatnya. Langsung saja guguk yang sedang main melihat itu langsung keluar darah merah dari hidungnya dan pingsan seketika.

"Pochi~~~," kata Japan membawa guguk tersebut keluar untuk mendapatkan tranfusi darah dari guguk yang lainnya. Sedangkan Rusia kini berpikiran untuk merape Australia yang terlihat imut dan lucu.

"Halo Belarus kakamu ada di sini loh~. Mau datang ke sini tidak?" kata Jerman yang kini sedang memegang telepon yang ada di gedung tersebut. Dan tentu saja Belarus yang mendengarnya langsung menutup telepon dan membawa pisaunya (for what? You know later) untuk mendapatkan restu dari para anggota G-8 sekalian, yang diam-diam ingin memasangkan kakanya dengan Australia tetangga Asia Tenggara yang kini tak tahu ada dimana sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gedung terbuka dengan Belarus dan pisau dapurnya yang bisa mengeluarkan death glare bersamaan yang menjadikan mereka deathglare power. Tentu yang melihat kejadian ini takjub, ada yang berteriak, ada yang sembunyi, bahkan menyembahnya layaknya ia dewa (Lebay). Tentu anda-anda sekalian tahu siapa yang teriak (mandang Rusia), ia kini sedang berkata,"Tuhan jangan cabut nyawaku! Cabut saja nyawanya," sambil nyembah-nyembah dinding yang bengong ngeliatinnya.

"Брат женился на мне," kata Belarus sambil mengejar kakanya sendiri yang kini melarikan diri ke tempat lain.

"Noooooooooo da," kata Rusia mulai lari dengan kekuatan Eyeshield 21 yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki Sena seorang (Shin: gue gimana?).

"Брат женился на мне," kata Belarus kembali mengejar kakanya tercinta dengan kecepatan Shin (Al-chan: tuh puas?), dan meninggalkan para G-8 menjadi G-7 dengan tidak elitnya. Kalau tahu begini ngapain juga mereka harus bersusah payah dalam menyingkirkan Rusia. Sedangkan guguk kecil kita yang memberikan sebuah dvd yang merupakan pemberian author kita yang baik dan tidak sombong ini.

Langsung saja para G-7 kini menonton dvd yang diberikan langsung oleh Al-chan 456, dimulai dari diproduksi oleh terlihat gambar Jepang sedang goyang ngebor dan Jerman lagi joget patah-patah. Yang melihatnya, tentu saja Prancis langsung merekamnya dengan handicam yang diam-diam ia bawa, Italia ah dia sedang bengong dengan veeenya melihat aksi hot Jerman dan Jepang, Amerika dan Inggris cuma sweetdrop karena melihatnya, sedangkan sang aktor berusaha untuk mempercepat gambarnya (yang malah terlihat makin hot).

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat Australia dengan muka blushing melihat Rusia lewat, lalu ada lagi Australia sedang memegang bumerangnya saat si Rusia berbicara dengan China. Terlihat juga Australia mengeluarkan death glare saat Indonesia tetangganya sedang bekerja sama dengan Rusia. Bahkan ternyata pengirim bunga matahari yang sekarang ada di pot milik Rusia adalah pemberian dari Australia. Bahkan ia terlihat kesal saat Vietnam dan Thailand kini sedang mengolok-olok kalau dia suka Rusia. Lalu disaat Valentine, ia memberi coklat yang malah akhirnya dimakan oleh Prancis.

Saat itu juga tatapan mata para nation dan seekor guguk mengarah ke arah Perancis yang malah memperhalang mereka mempererat hubungan Australia dan Rusia sehingga minimal bisa seperti Indonesia dan Skotlandia tinggal didekatkan secara verbal. Sebetulnya sih mereka saling suka cuma yah, mereka sendiri yang agak gak mau mengakuinya atau bilang saja tinggi harga diri.

Film itu juga memperlihatkan dimana Rusia sedang menyemei banyak uke-uke manis yang malah membuat Australia meminta Indonesia mengutuk mereka, walaupun tak dilakukan oleh Indonesia karena saat itu Australia merebut Timor-Timur darinya (anggap saja begitu). Dan juga banyak adegan dimana Australia iri dengan banyak orang yang berdekatan dengan nation lain yang agak ke arah rated M. Dan diakhiri dengan tulisan ini bukan rancangan semata tetapi direkam secara diam-diam oleh Author kita yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini.

"Jadi sebetulnya Australia itu sudah menyukai Rusia cuma malu-malu," kata Jepang yang mendapatkan anggukan dari seluruh anggota yang berada di dalamnya, karena tak sengaja author itu menyuruh mereka mengangguk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Nah kita memerlukan Rusia malahan," kata Inggris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Woi kenapa gak kita buat saja si Australia saja mengakui cintanya pada si Rusia. Keren kan ide gw," kata Alfred dengan mengangkat burgernya yang kini bisa ia kunyah lagi dengan jumlah yang agak melebihi dari yang biasa orang makan.

"Tumben Amerika jawabanmu bener," kata Jerman memegang pundak Amerika sedangkan Inggris cuma mesem melihat Jerman menyentuh Amerika, sedangkan Italy sudah asik memasak pasta yang sedang ia rebus sekarang.

_Ya sudah aku yang ajak aja, bosen aku di sini _kata si guguk yang disusul oleh Jepang yang tidak ingin guguknya hilang di jalanan. Padahal si guguk aja kerjaannya dugem tiap malem dengan lagu cinta satu malam bersama guguk jantan lainnya.

"Yang lainnya aku bareng ama Pochi dulu ya membuat Australia datang ke sini," kata Jepang menggendong guguk yang kini sedang dalam pose gue-si-hero-! yang difoto oleh Jepang sebagai kenang-kenangan yang tak pernah dilupakan.

"Yap, aku kagak yakin dia bisa membawa Australia yang sebetulnya agak menyebalkan," kata Ingris yang merupakan mantan penjajah Australia."Oh ya kalau mau mengajaknya kasi iming-iming dulu, baru dia mau melakukan apa saja," kata Inggris yang sudah tahu kebiasaannya. Bahkan kalau mau maen bareng dia mesti foto Indonesia versi cowok dalam beberapa pose ekstrem yang hanya dapat ia ambil saat orang itu tidur (kalau bangun udah deh...).

Maka guguk kita dan Jepang pergi dengan ala slowmotion sambil memakai kacamata dan topi hitam layaknya mafia dengan soundtrack "jangan memilih aku" oleh Sahrini. Yang diakhiri dengan sweetdropan dari Australia yang baru pulang dari kunjungannya ke Borneo meneliti monyet-monyet yang ada di Indonesia.

_Jangan memilih kamu jika kau tak sanggup setia, jangan memilih kamu, diriku, yang selalu setia _guguk kita malah asik berkicau-kicau ria menyanyikan soundtrack di atas, padahal Jepang sudah mengganti pakaiannya jadi Gatot Kaca (Jepang: plis deh...) eh salah dengan baju kasual yang berwarna biru dan celana panjang warna hitam yang agak terlalu nyentrik kalau boleh bilang.

"Mau ngapain kalian ke sini hah," kata Australia menatap 1 nation dan 1 ekor guguk yang kini sedang berada di depannya.

_Bisa tangkap juga pake kalian hehehe_ kata si guguk manis kita ini dengan lihainya.

"Mau apa guguk aneh ini datang ke rumahku Jepang. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Australia yang langsung dibekep mulutnya dan dimasukan ke dalam mobil (tadi jalan kaki kan?).

Maka merekapun pergi dengan mobil (milik Australia) mereka kembali ke gedung dengan tidak elitnya. Maka sampailah di gedung yang sama namun dalam kejadian yang berbeda, karena adanya Australia yang terpaksa mereka bekap dengan persetujuan 2 pihak (Jepang dan guguk) dan tidak disetujui oleh 1 pihak (Australia).

Nah mari kita masuk ke dalam, para mata kini menuju Australia yang (oh GoD) aura ukenya itu sedang membahana langit dan bumi sekitarnya, bahkan para uke sejati berubah menjadi seme ganas yang siap tempur kapan saja. Tetapi kejadian itu menghilang begitu sang Australia membuka matanya dengan gerakan yang lincah (?) menatap 7 pasang mata yang mentapnya dengan mesum dan ditambah 1 pasang mata guguk kecil kita ini.

"Gyaaaa gue masih perawan (#dilempar baskom /Australia: ok gue serius) eh salah masih perjaka. Mau ngapain kalian?" tanya Australia dengan OOCnya melihat 7 pasang mata nation dan 1 pasang mata guguk kecil kita.

"Veeeee kumohon kau mau sama Rusia! Atau kami harus makan makanan mentah buatan Al-chan," kata Italy memohon dengan sangat sampai nyembah-nyembah.

"Hoy git, gue udah tau kok lo suka ama Rusia. Jadi awas kalau elo bilang nggak atau gue infasi tuh vital region lo," kata Inggris sambil memberi death glare yang membuat Australia tambah Amerika bergidik dengan tidak elitnya.

"Darimana kalian tahu aku suka ama Rusia," Australia kini mulai blushing dan tetep aja liciknya masih ada,"tapi kalian harus biayain aku kencan ama Rusia." Nah kenakan makanya jangan asal maksa kena deh akibatnya.

"Ah moncheri saja yang urus~~. Australia kau mau foto Indonesia atau Rusia sekarang?" katanya sambil menyebar foto-foto hot (tentu dengan paksaan serangan vital region). Australia dan tentu guguk kita mengucurkan darah segar kembali dari hidung mereka dan ucapan ini," Manisnya," dan akhirnya tepar bersamaan.

"Aku ambil 2-2nya," kata Australia yang sedang ditranfusi darah dengan guguk kita yang manis ini.

"Tapi kau harus mau pacaran dengan Rusia kalau kau mau mendapat semua foto ini," kata France yang langsung diterima segera oleh Australia yang kini setuju dengan kesepakatan mereka. Akhirnya ada untungnya juga Prancis masuk ke G-8, dengan ini hanya tinggal 1 masalah lain... #mereka semua menatap Rusia dengan hawa tinggal-lo-sendiri-sekarang.

"Ada apa kok malah mandangin aku da?" tanya Rusia mendeathglare dengan senyuman khasnya. Mereka mulai berbalik tidak berani melihat Rusia lagi sekarang.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan rencana 1 per 1 dikeluarkan sampai sebuah rencana langsung aja tembak orangnya (itu mah bukan rencana). Sebetulnya mereka bingung mau melakukan apa, yang sama dengan Indonesia dan Skotlandia malah dikira jalan-jalan teman. Dibuat berduaan terus cuma dianggab kebetulan, dan akhirnya mereka beranggapan tembak aja langsung orangnya. Simple tapi bikin deg-degan, itulah hal yang biasa terjadi pada orang yang pacaran. Ah andai saja mereka gak beda pendapat gampang itu...

Nah karena itu mereka disatukan di taman kota dimana pohon masih terlihat banyak (ya-iyalah liat namanya). Dengan sebuah surat cinta sederhana yang sebetulnya dengan licik Australia malah menyuruh para G-7 (tanpa Rusia) untuk membuat suratnya ditambah dengan seekor guguk yang kini malah sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku taman. Begini suratnya (maaf belum pernah nulis beginian).

From: Pengagum rahasiamu

To: Rusia tersayang

Bisakah kau datang ke taman kota?

Kutunggu

jam 12.00 di bangku warna hijau

Jam 12.00 kini Australia masih menunggu Rusia agar dapat mengungkapkan cintanya yang terdalam padanya seorang. Sungguh sulit bahkan sejuta tetes air yang jatuh ke bumi tidak akan menghalangi ia akan mengucapkan cintanya.

"Apa-apaan ini kok tiba-tiba hujan," kata Amerika dengan oonnya malah lari-lari gak jelas dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bukan hujan cuma...," melihat Author kita sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat yang biasanya membuat hujan di sinetrun, kalau ada adegan basah-basahan. Dan hujan beneran datang dan membawa seseorang di dalamnya, ya iyalah Rusia dibalik guyuran hujan tubuhnya yang seksi terlihat dibalik baju warna putih yang kini ia sedang pakai.u

Mereka kini saling berdiri masih dibawah guyuran hujan yang lebat dan sebetulnya tidak baik berteduh dibawah pohon, takutnya bisa kena elektron yang disambarkan petir ke arah bumi yang memiliki banyak proton yang dikarenakan gesekan pada awan (jadi fisika deh). Mereka mulai berbicara lagi setelah menatap satu sama lain salam waktu tempo 5 menit kurang 2 detik.

"Jadi kau pengagum rahasiaku da," kata Rusia tetap tersenyum walaupun death glare masih terlihat samar-samar yang membuat Australia bergidik."Kau kedinginan ya da. Ayo kita berteduh dulu," kata Rusia membantu Australia yang kini sudah menggigil kedinginan karena hujan.

"Iya... maukah kau mencintaiku sehidup semati (kapan matinya? merekakan nation). Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," kata Australia mulai mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan tenang dan sedikit menggigil karena hujan.

"Yah kalau aku bilang tidak bagaimana?" tanya Rusia masih saja tersenyum (emang selalu tersenyum).

"Aku akan semein China, Inggris, bahkan Latvia akan aku semein (Latvia: gue kok diikutin?). Dan tentu saja Indonesia akan kubuat jadi ukeku," kata Australia yang langsung didatangi oleh Skotlandia.

"Woi dia itu milikku!" katanya langsung pergi sambil menggendong Indonesia dengan ala Bridal Style sedangkan yang digendong hanya blushing semata.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu?" kata Rusia yang membuat Australia langsung blushing dengan tidak elitnya membuat pemandangan semakin ditambah dengan mawar yang sengaja ditebar-tebar oleh Al-chan.

"Aku akan menjadi ukemu dengan senang hati!" langsung minta gendong ama Rusia. Dan ternyata Rusia langsung menggiring Australia ke kamar terdekat, gile tuh langsung dipiip ama Rusia.

Nah mari kita lihat para 7 icon dan seekor guguk, ah mereka kini sedang menikmati air hangat dan beragam hal yang mewah sambil melihat siapa lagi yang harus dipairingin dan yang menjadi korban kali ini adalah...

PrussxSpain

"KOK SUSAH LAGI!" kata mereka langsung tepar di atas kasur dan tertidur dengan lelapnya...

~To Be Continue~

Akhirnya nyaaaaak saya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic ini dan aku akan umumkan siapa yang berhasil menjadi pasangan Indonesia Serikat di chapter berikutnya adalah Romano, jadi yang memilih Purtugal dan Irlandia akan diada-adain walaupun bukan pairing utama gapapakan?

Dan juga polling untuk Netherland pairing...

a. NetherlandxNorway

b. NetherlandxMalaysia

caranya masih sama pilih a/b kirim ke 15045 (anda pesan kami antar).

Balasan review:

a. **hahahahaha**: maaf tapi ini cerita pairing langka loh udah ketauan dari judulnya, akan dimaukan deh tapi bukan pairing utama walaupun aku suka juga sih hehehe.

b. **Beyond Birtday**: Ah ya ini yang jadi pemenang polling loh. L ya ayo undang sekalian Light biar pada 3some hehehehe.

c. **baka nesiachan**: Ah ya ini sudah dilanjutkan, terimakasih juga pollingnya yang kau pilih menang loh!

d. **NumpangLewaaaat**: thanks buat pembetulannya dan juga mengenai ceritanya yang bagus, gak akan aku pakai lagi...

e. **Kangoroo**: Iya tuh diakhir langsung dirape beneran tapi karena hubungan rated jadi tidak aku munculin dan thanks pollingnya hehehe.

f. **Holocaust**: Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan yang memberi saya ide begini (ditatap sama Avare Zito). Tuh nggak ada yang aneh cuma dibekep aja sama Jepang and guguk kecil kita...

Dan terakhir thanks sudah mereview semua yang review login sudah ada di pm kalian masing-masing

Mello: Kami tetap membuka saran dan kritik dari kalian semua asal ada nasehatnya juga ya...

Al-chan: Byeeeee klik yang warna biru di bawah ini

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

=W=)Pairing Langka No 2

Al-chan: Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan yang sangat2 tidak menguntungkan kalian semua QAQ

Mello: elo sih ampe ada cerita gak punya ide =3=

Al-chan: yang pasti maafkan saya *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya*

Mello: Bener maafkan kami kami akan tambahin jadi panjang dan lebih berkualitas yang pasti (~Q.Q)~

Al-chan: Nah akan ane beritahu pochi dan hewan peliharaan kanada tidak ada karena mereka naik pesawat

Mello: Bener, dan nih orang jalan2 gak pernah ngajak2 gue

Al-chan: daripada ngelantur makin jauh ayo kita mulai ceritanya ^^D

Disclainer: hanya milik papa seorang #masih ngaku-ngaku jadi anaknya.

Warning: OOC, OC, typo, dan bahasa yang masih ada typo, jangan lupa sedia tisu di sebelah anda w

Pairing: PrusSpa

EXTREME XD

Di hari sabtu, tepatnya siang hari di tempat hangat dan matahari menyinari tempat itu sepanjang tahun. Yang pasti kita coret benua asia, coret juga benua afrika, kita ke sebuah kepulauan yang bernama kepulauan hawai! Kepulauan yang tersohor karena matahari selalu menyinari pulau ini dengan kehangatan yang melemahkan ketegangan seseorang. Dan mari kita lihat para G 8 sedang asik melenggang di tempat duduk mereka sambil berjemur, tentu dengan tambahan Australia, Spanyol, dan Prussia. Mereka saling menikmati udara hangat, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan wanita seksi yang memijat mereka dengan tenang (Mello: woi author lo cewek kan?#Al-chan:cewek lah o/o).

"Udara segar, berlangit biru, ah benaran Amerika tempatmu keren banget," kata Australia yang kini sedang melumuri punggung Rusia dengan krim UV 19 dengan tenaga kuat, tarikan mantap, gigi baru gak gampang rusak, oli nya baru diganti, dan baru isi bensin jenis premium (australia: Al-chaaaan gw bukan mobil oAo).

"Tempat yang cocok untuk minum teh," kata Inggris kini sedang meminum teh hangat sambil memandang langit biru yang diukirkan awan-awan putih yang indah dan menyejukkan.

"BASTARD! Tempat ini lebih keren dari tempatmu huahahahaha," kata Romano dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap kepulauan hawai yang indah dan sungguh eksotis di mata.

"Nah mari rasakan keindahan pulau dari hero ini," kata Amerika tanpa sedikit pun berhenti makan burgernya dengan kecepatan 120km/jam, menggunakan rem tangan, bertenaga super, dan tidak kalah dengan mobil balapan (readers: woi elo suka amat ama mobil!).

~2 jam yang lalu~

"Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung," terdengar pesawat baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauhnya ke sebuah pulau dari kepulauan Hawai. Tempat indah di mana tari hula-hula menjadi daya tarik tersendiri di pulau ini. Amerika dengan baju pantai berwarna biru cerah dan celana pendek berwarna merah, Inggris dengan kaos putih yang di dobel denganrwa kemeja coklat dengan paduan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Ada pula Prancis dengan rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang kini sedang mengenakan kaus berwarna merah dan celana pendek berwarna hijau, di belakang Prancis ada Jerman dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang di dobel dengan kemeja berwarna putih cerah. Jepang yang paling pendek memakai baju kemeja berwarna ungu dengan dasi berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan celana 3/4 berwarna putih, sedangkan Italia kini sedang memakai kaos berwarna-warni dengan bawahan celana pendek warna hijau cerah dan merah darah.

Rusia kini dengan balutan selendang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dengan celana pendek berwarna ungu muda, sekarang Kanada dengan kacamata diatas kepala baju berwarna merah dan putih serta di padu dengan celana berwarna merah muda. Spanyol kini mengenakan kaos MU dan celana berwarna merah tua, dan terlihat pula di sebelah nya Romano memakai baju kembaran dengan Spanyol. Terlihat pula Prussia kini sedang memakai baju putih dan celana putih serta gilbirdnya kini menggunakan topi rajutan berwarna coklat.

"Selamat datang di Kepulauan Hawai," kata seorang gadis dengan rangkaian bunga di atas kepalanya dan kunciran bunga kamboja mengikat rambut panjangnya. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan rok ala penari hula-hula, sungguh dengan senyum manisnya semua orang menatap padanya.

"Amerika gadis itu manis banget," kata Inggris dengan lantang ke Amerika yang kini terkikik-kikik melihat kelakuan Inggris yang menyukai gadis yang merupakan kepulauan Hawai itu sendiri.

"Nama saya Ala F. Jones adik dari Amerika dan merupakan kepulauan Hawai ini," kata Hawai dengan senyum mengembang," dan saya akan memandu anda sekalian dalam perjalanan kali ini," kata Hawai dengan senyum yang bikin para nation lain klepek-klepek. Ah tidak sebanding dengamu Amerika~~.

Maka mereka dengan tenang ataupun gak tau mau ngomong apa kecuali Spain dan Lovino, Australia dan Rusia, dan Kanada dan Prussia. Mereka menaiki bus mini yang sudah dipesan lebih dahulu oleh Hawai, dan mulailah penjelasan mengenai Hawai dimulai sambil menuju ke tujuan.

"Hawaii adalah sebuah negara bagian Amerika Serikat. Hawaii ditemukan oleh James Cook, seorang penjelajah Inggris pada 10 Januari 1778. Penduduk asli kepulauan Hawaii adalah suku bangsa Polynesia. King Kamehameha I yang terlahir pada tahun 1758, adalah raja besar yang pernah berkuasa atas kepulauan Hawaii sekitar tahun 1810. Dinasti Kamehameha diteruskan oleh keturunannya hingga Kamehameha V, yang mangkat pada 11 Desember 1872, yang merupakan penerus terakhir dinasti Kamehameha," kata Hawai sambil mengemudikan mobil sedangkan Jepang sadar kalau kamehamehanya yang di dragon ball itu ternyata namanya dari kerajaan di Hawai.

"Sejarah kepemimpinan Hawaii masih diteruskan oleh beberapa nama besar kerabat keluarga Kamehameha seperti Lunalilo, Kalakaua, Liliuokalani, hingga akhirnya masuk dalam himpunan negara jajahan Amerika Serikat pada tahun 1900, dan disahkan sebagai negara bagian Amerika Serikat ke-50, pada 21 agustus kongres besar 1993, Presiden Clinton pernah meminta maaf kepada seluruh suku bangsa Hawaii, atas musnahnya dinasti kerajaan Hawaii. Hawaii merupakan salah satu pulau wisata papan atas di dunia, potensi keindahan alam serta wisata bahari yang "super indah" menjadikan Hawaii terkenal keseluruh pelosok terkenal lain asal Hawaii adalah Duke Kahanamoku, yang merupakan penemu olah raga selancar," kata Hawai menerangkan segala hal mengenai Hawaii yang terkenal dengan keindahan ombak yang menarik banyak peselancar datang ke sana.

"...," banyak dari mereka langsung memandang Amerika dengan wajah kok-lo-gak-ngerti-maksudnya-kerajaan dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang 5 dengan nama "Blue Eyes Dragon" (#plak Mello: woi ini bukan Yu Gi Oh;Al-chan:gue juga tau kok =3=), tempatnya tepat dipinggir pantai dengan ombaknya yang indah ehem tepatnya besar. Hotel itu seperti beberapa rumah kecil atau bisa dibilang bungalow yang bisa ditinggali 4-5 orang sekaligus. Dan mari kita berhitung ada berapa banyak orang yang telah ada di sini, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, dan 12. Berarti berapa banyak rumah yang kita perlukan...

klik

benar kita membutuhkan 3 rumah kalian pintar sekali (#plak;reader: woi mau maen dora the explorer lain tempat aja;al-chan:iya Q3Q).

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di sebuah pantai Waikiki pantai yang paling terkenal dengan adanya kota-kota yang menghadap ke pantai, kalau kalian mau tahu pelajaran olah raga orang hawai adalah surfing. Dan sekarag mereka malah asik baringan di bawah terik matahari yang hangat namun tidak terlalu panas, kalau Pak Bondan bilang maknyos. Dan kini Hawai sedang melayani para G-8 dan tamu lainnya dengan segala macam kegiatan.

"Silahkan ini Tropical Juicenya, terbuat dari buah-buah tropis pilihan dan dibuat dengan gula alami serta dengan kelembutan yang meleleh di dalam mulut," kata Hawai dengan ala penjual minuman berenergi sambil menyuruh orang-orangnya yang memakai baju hula-hula untuk memberi minumannya ke masing-masing nation. (Al-chan:*mimisan*moenyaaa).

"Mari kita rayakan ketidakadanya Pochi di sini," kata Amerika melenggangkan badannya di kursi tersebut sedangkan Jepang yang kesal gak bisa bawa Pochi akhirnya menduduki perut gembrot (Amerika: mau ngomong apa lo! *bawa pistol;Al-chan: kabuuuuur).

"Amerika jangan-jangan anda sengaja tidak membawa kardus yang berisi Pochi agar bebas darinya," kata Japan menduduki perut Amerika semakin keras, dan malah membuat Amerika merinding karena Jepang bisa seseram itu.

"Eh-eh-eh aku lupa beneran, aku lupa kok," kata Amerika mulai takut dengan sikap Jepang yang semakin aneh.

"Ah~ jangan bilang begitu atau kau akan jadi milikku loh...," kata Jepang mulai menjilati leher milik Amerika yang semakin merasa kalau dirinya sudah tidak aman, dia harus kabur dan tidak lagi mendapatkan perlakuan ini."Mengaku atau kau benar-benar akan kehilangan keperjakaanmu," kata Jepang terus menjilati tubuh milik Amerika.

"Iya-iya aku mengaku aku melakukannya, sekarang kumohon jangan lakukan lagi," kata Amerika dengan terengah-engah.

"Tidak bisa, kau membuatku memulainya maka kita akan mengakhirinya Amerika," kata Jepang menciumi bibir Amerika dan mulai melepas kancingnya.

"Ehem Jepang, Amerika, ini didepan umum loh," kata Inggris menoel-noel Jepang yang kalap dengan kayu takut makin kalap orangnya (#ditusuk katana;jepang: grrrrr *aura gelap*;al-chan:*pingsan*).

"Maaf saya suka jadi berubah mood kalau tidak melihat salah satu dari peliharaan saya, suka kumat menjadi Dark!Jepang," kata Jepang sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya kejadiaan normal terjadi mereka bermain apapun yang bisa dilakukan di pantai, bahkan mereka guling-guling dari ujung pantai ke ujung pantai lagi, lalu ngesot bersama-sama dari ujung pantai ke hotel. Ok ane ralat kecuali Romano, Inggris, dan Jepang mereka berjalan kaki, katanya takut didatengin ama suster ngesot beneran begitu kata Indonesia yang sering ikut acara ngesot bersama suster ngesot beranak (?). Dan akhirnya acara gak wajar dan gak jelas itu berakhir saat matahari sudah terbenam, saat itu Spanyol dan Prussia sedang duduk-duduk di beralaskan pasir di pantai.

"Spanyol udah lama ya kita gak ke pantai bareng-bareng, semenjak kamu punya Romano yang gak awesome itu," kata Prussia sambil memandang matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Prus kau ingat waktu itu di pantai lo kepeleset deh di pantai dan berakhir mendaratkan mukamu ke eskrim yang udah disemutin," kata Spanyol tertawa-tawa sedangkan Prussia hanya senyum-senyum mesem dengan tidak elitnya.

"Plis deh Spanyol, jangan inget-inget hal-hal yang tidak awesome itu. Bikin malu aja," kata Prussia mukanya memerah secara tiba-tiba dan pasti.

"Mukanya merah~~," kata Spanyol malah berlarian gaje ke segala arah dan dikejar oleh Prussia karena biasanya Spanyol kalo udah lari-lari kayak begitu pasti akan mengabarkan yang aneh-aneh ke orang lain.

"Spain jangan lari kau, jangan kasi tau ke orang lain," kata Prussia dengan terengah-engah ke arah Spanyol dan malah menarik Spanyol, dan karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba maka bibir Spanyol dan bibir Prussia bersatu secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya mereka hanya berdiam dengan muka merah padam, saling melihat dan saling berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

'Plak,'terdengar sebuah tamparan yang berasal dari Spanyol ke arah Prussia,"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan aku sebagai pasangan, kau terlalu menyebalkan Prussia," kata Spain secara tiba-tiba lalu berlari sambil diselingi dengan butiran air mata yang membasahi pasir. Sedangkan kini Prussia hanya mendekapkan tangannya ke pasir dan pergi pula ke hotel.

"Kenapa semua yang kulakukan selalu tidak berarti di hadapanmu Spanyol," kata Prussia memegang pipinya yang merah dan duduk kembali melihat matahari yang kini seharusnya telah tenggelam dengan kegalauan pada Spanyol yang tidak akan ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Dan sekarang mereka memulai pertemuan tanpa Kanada, Spain, Lovino, Prusia, dan Australia yang tidak termasuk dalam anggota G-8. Ini dilakukan karena kemungkinan besar salah satu dari mereka

"Ayo semuanya, kali ini kita mendapatkan tugas mudah! Dan sebagai HERO yang menyelamatkan dunia, maka ayo kita laksanakan," kata Amerika kembali sambil mengangkat hamburger kebesarannya (bukan dalam ukuran size loh) dan coca cola versi jumbo. Dan disambut oleh para nation dengan hinaan dan cacian kalo ngomong makanan ditelen dulu bast***.

"Baiklah karena ini adalah sesekian kalinya kita memairingkan sebuah pairing, dan ini termasuk mudah," kata Inggris sambil menggebrak meja. "Maka kita harus buat ini seawesome mungkin."

"TIDAK, INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SEMUDAH KALIAN KIRA. AKU MELIHAT TADI SPANYOL DAN PRUSSIA MENGALAMI KONFLIK,"kata Australia sambil teriak-teriak tak jelas sambil lari estafet dengan koalanya ditambah obor seagames mengelilingi pulau kecil milik Rusia.

"APAAAAAAA!" mereka kini berteriak dengan kenaikan 1 oktaf tingginya ditambah toa sekeras gajah.

"KITA HARUS WASPADA, AMBIL SENJATA! LAWAN MEREKA! HANTAM MEREKA," kata Australia malah OOC dengan sangat tidak awesomenya. Mas capslocknya matiin nanti ane gak kasih gaji baru tau rasa.

"Ok Australia da~, tenang dulu dan matikan capslockmu da~. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan baik dulu da~," kata Rusia dengan senyum kira kira seperti ini ^J^.

Maka ruangan pun menjadi tenang dan mulai lagi dengan pertemuan mereka, karena pertemuan mereka menurut author tidak penting-penting amat maka kita tinggalkan saja mereka dalam keadaan kebingungan atas hasrat kebahagian dan kesukacitaan. Kita beralih pada duo pecinta tomat kita Romano dan Spanyol, aiyah pasangan ini tidak akan pernah akur deh kalau tidak ada tomat ditengah mereka.

"Romano gw benci, masa Prusia berani-beraninya ngerebut bibir gw yang masih perjaka ini," kata Spanyol sambil kesal dan mencak-mencak ala ibu-ibu kehilangan perhiasannya.

"Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu dasar bastardo," kata Romano kini asik meremas-remas tomat sebagai ganti Spanyol.

"Tapi kali ini Prusia itu sudah keterlaluan Romano, aku benci ama dia," kata Spanyol agak memanja pada Romano.

"Prusia,Prusia, Prusia kapan elo mikirin gw hah. Gw yang selalu di sisilo, gw yang mau dengerin curhat lo, bahkan nurutin semua keinginan elo. Dan apa yang gw dapet? Nothing nothing!" kata Romano kini mulai kesal dengan perlakuan Spanyol kini mendorong Spanyol dan menarik kerah bajunya sambil memandangnya dengan glaresnya yang khas.

"Romano bukan itu maksudnya, kumohon itu bukan artinya aku suka ama Prusia, gw cuma benci ama dia dan gak mau lagi ama dia," kata Spanyol mulai ketakutan dengan perubahan sifat dari Romano.

"Gw gak peduli dasar tomato bastardo, sekarang juga kita putus! Gw benci elo dan semua yang elo sebutin dengan Prusiamu tersayang! Elo tau benci bisa berurai jadi cinta camkan itu Bastardo," kata Romano berjalan dengan kesal karena Spanyol tidak bisa memilih apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sedangkan Spanyol hanya menatap kepergian Romano sambil duduk di tepian pantai merenung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain kita bisa melihat Kanada dan Prusia sedang asik berjalan-jalan dengan tenang sambil menikmati ombak kecil yang datang menyelip diantara jari-jari kaki mereka. Terlihat Kanada sedang kesal dan Prusia hanya bisa merenung apa jadinya dengan trio bad touch kalau Spanyol memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Aku sebal Prusia, mereka selalu saja tidak mempedulikan bahkan mengindahkan kedatanganku. Lalu aku selalu saja dianggap Amerika, padahal jelas rambutku lebih bergelombang daripada rambut Amerika. Lagian sekarang mereka tidak mengundangku dalam pertemuan, itu benar-benar membuatku kesaaaaal," kata Kanada, beginilah jadinya kalau ia kesal menyerocos didepan Prusia yang berakhir membuat Prusia juga agak kesal.

"Kanada gue tau lo kesel, tapi jangan seenak lo keluarin dengan begitu deras dan tidak awesome. Emang sih tapi elo juga bikin kesel gua, wlopun kalo lo lagi baik baik itu manis tetep aja lo lebih buruk dari Spanyol dalam masalah curhat-curhatan. Kenapa lo nggak ikutin aja si Spanyol walau ia kurang awesome itu pasti banyak yang mau sama elo. Dan juga elo tuh invisible susah banget buat nyari lo, plis kalo jalan jangan kemana-mana kan gue yang awesome juga yang kena getahnya.

"Prus, jadi kau lebih milih tomat sialan itu daripada gue hah? Ya udah kita putus aja kalo gitu, gue kesel juga ngeliat lo, dan juga aku agak seneng akhirnya gue ama Amerika sudah memiliki hubungan baik da tidak perlu kau lagi," kata Kanada lancang sambil pergi dan menggerutu dengan kesal, kalau saja Prusia tidak menyebutkan nama Spanyol aku yakin mereka tidak akan retak hubungannya.

Namun di tempat lain terlihat 8 wajah kini sedang tersenyum menyeringai melihat keadaan ini, biasalah dalam suatu keadaan pasti ada yang pro dan ada yang kontra. Mereka kini sangat pro 100% bahwa mereka dapat mudah menyatukan 2 insan ini hanya dengan sebuah jamuan super romantis di tepi pantai yang dingin karena hembusan dari... Mello jangan hembus-hempusin pelan-pelan kecengin lagi dong nah baru dingin, lanjut jangan perhatikan kalimat sebelumnya karena akan mengganggu bacaan berkualitas ini (readers: anda terlalu pd =A=).

"Mon Cheri ini punya ide, ayo adakan saja jamuan makan malam yang super romantis, paling ******** dan paling *******," kata Prancis yang langsung mendapat pukulan cinta (baca:nista) dari ketujuh seven icon kita.

"Pendapatmu ada bagusnya tapi tanpa yang bintang-bintang itu bloo** fr**," kata Inggris dengan muka cenat-cenut karena mendengar ide nista bin ajaib dari kakanya sendiri yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya dan bebuyutan dari orok sampai sekarang.

"Yang pasti saya tidak bisa membantu dalam bagian ini, mungkin Italia dan Prancis dapat melakukannya lebih baik daripada saya," kata Jepang dengan wajah ala datarnya yang tidak pernah berubah apapun kondisinya.

"Veeee mari kita buat kencan mesra yang baik malam ini, dan jadikan album baru cinta mereka veee," kata Italia yang mendapat tepuk tangan dari Jerman yang akhirnya mendengar hal lain selain pasta dan wanita cantik dari mulut Italia ini.

"Dan dengan itu karena ini bersangkutan dengan bruder, kalian tidak boleh menakalinya lagi," kata Jerman bagaikan dia kakanya dan Prusia adiknya, sungguh dunia itu anehya ^_^".

When the night come

"Prus, ngapain ELO ada disini. Katanya ini buat mengakrabkan gue ama Romano lagi," kata Spanyol dengan mata melotot.

"Siapa juga mau sama elo, harusnya juga ini makan malam spesial buat gue ama Kanada lageee," kata Prusia memanyunkan bibirnya sampai 3 meter panjangnya (jangan dibayangkan dicoba!).

Merekapun berdebat sampai Jerman dan Italia datang dengan sebotol besar soda rasa lime, mereka terus mengoceh sampai muncrat-muncrat dan menciptakan hujan buatan yang sangat tidak awesome menurut Prusia dan tidak keren menurut Spanyol. Sedangkan si Italia dan Jerman hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan khusus untuk Italia iya hanya berve ria sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Daripada kalian sebel-sebelan mending minum soda yang kami sediakan," kata Jerman menaruh botol sodanya dan pergi beriringan dengan santai lalu memberi tanda pada 6 orang lain yang sudah menunggu di balik ruang pengamanan yang biasa digunakan mas-mas satpam yang jaga toko.

Lalu di tempat Spanyol dan Prusia, duduk di bangku empuk berwarna merah dengan meja berwarna putih dengan tatakan meja berwarna merah dengan sulaman bunga mawar berwarna-warni. Tentu jangan lupakan satu tangkai bunga mawar warna merah didalam botol kaca serta 2 batang lilin putih kecil menyala menambah romantisme. Namun nyatanya 2 insan ini hanya bengong menatap gelas mereka yang kosong.

"Ok ayo minum dulu sodanya," kata Prusia menuang soda sampai gelasnya penuh.

"Ya sudah aku minum juga," kata Spanyol sambil menuang sodanya lagi.

"Ah pasti kau tidak bisa minum sebanyak aku yang awesome ini hahahaha," kata Prusia sambil menuang lagi sodanya sampai penuh dengan wajah mengejek.

"Ow ya, aku juga pasti bisa minum lebih banyak darimu," kata Spanyol menuang kembali soda sampai penuh dan meminumnya lagi sampai kosong.

"Tidak aku yang awesome yang akan minum lebih banyak huahahahaha," kata Prusia menuangnya kembali yang kedua kalinya dan meminumnya lagi.

"Tidak aku yang akan menghabiskannya," kata Spanyol tak mau kalah menuang kembali sodanya sampai penuh dan meminumnya lagi.

"Enggak bisa aku yang awesome yang habisin," kata Prusia langsung menuang sodanya lagi dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Ow tidak bisa Spanyol ini akan memenangkannya," kata Spanyol menuang sodanya sampai isi botolnya habis dengan ini kondisi mereka 3:3 dan memungkinkan mereka mengalami seri.

nNamun karena batas karbon melebihi batas tubuh maka yang terjadi adalah...

"Haaaak," Prusia mulai tahak dengan tidak awesomenya.

"Haaaaak," Spanyol pun ikutan tahak yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa-tawa, dn akhirnya terus tahak dan tahak yang berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta ini.

"Prus, gue sadar elo lebih baik dari Romano. Mau gak elo jadi pacar gue," kata Spanyol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga, aku bosan dengan Kanada. Jadi kuterima lamaranmu," kata Prusia yang langsung mencium bibir Spanyol dengan cepat dan merekapun tertawa-tawa dengan gembira~

Fufufufu maka selanjutnya adalah

RomanoxIndonesia Serikat ^^D

TbC

Yey kali pertama aku bisa buat cerita ampe 3000 lebih perayaan dan selamat ulang tahun L Lawliet aku mencintaimu xxx. Dan ini juga selesai setelah sembunyi-sembunyi make inet dari sekolah. Dan pasti kalian tahu adegan terakhir dari spongebob squarepants hahahaha XD. Dan mari kita balas reviewnya~

**Igirisu-sama**: thanks very much, masa aku gak bakat ah ini hasil dari mbak dan adek saya yang suka nonton sinetron yang berakhir beginilah aku, penulis yang mirip sinetron. Dan vottingnya menang telak XD.

**ViraYuuki**: wah thanks sudah review tapi maaf ya vottingnya kalah telak karena taulah banyakan pengennya nether ama malay =w=, dan thanks pendapatnya sudah kuberi setiap ganti setting yang kejauhan :Db.

**beyond birtday**: benerkan XD,

twitter: Alchan_456

fb: Laurentia Belinda Fernandez thanks buat reviewnya XD

**Oyabun**: thanks reviewnya dan emang yang kemarin itu beneran langka, gara-gara itu jadi stres bikinnya hahaha lewatkan, dan silahkan menunggu lagi aku blum tau kapan bisa update lagi hahaha XD

** KensyEcho gak logi**n: thanks banyak ya walau ngespam tetep aja bikin hati riang gembira (?) ok prusspain sudah jadi dengan gaje dengan hidden pairing yang so sweet juga hahaha

**Gan Anak Kaskus**: wah itu biasa, karena blum pernah baca yang begituan~ dan thanks sudah review ya selamat menunggu~

**Awesome**: thanks buat reviewnya, emang itu langka bangetz ya sudah selamat menunggu~

**Love Al-Chan**: waw OwO, thanks buat reviewnya ya vottingmu menang telak dan selamat menunggu ya~

Dan dengan ini thanks buat yang gak review tapi mau sempetin baca dan juga mereview dengan segala macam anspirasi, untuk yang login udah kubales jauuuuuh hari karena itu thanks ya semua dan jangan lupa review lagi minimal kasih pendapat lah jangan cuma teriak2 gaje XD, jangan lupa kirim ke 1545 aku mencintai kalian *kdip ala prancis*

Enjoy your day and selamat menunggu XD


End file.
